


The five year clause

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Engagement, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Oblivious, Running Away, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: A grand ball is held in honor of Yurri having come to them five years ago. Things happen and the fact that a marriage proposal only lasts five years when both parties of age comes to light. But does the information come too late? Of course.





	The five year clause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiiusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/gifts).



> Okay. So I remember about jack shit from this show/manga. But I do remember loving it and for what that's worth I'm making this. I was glossing over a few fics trying to get their characters down again but I came across this little "five-year" thing. Needless to say, I thought it was delicious.

In all his years, five of them in total, Yuuri had learned a lot. He'd learned the social in's and out's, the how-to-do's, and especially the whatchamacallits. Now he didn't have to worry about accidentally challenging a stranger to a duel, or accepting one, he didn't have to worry about 'opps I just asked someone to marry me.' Or 'drat, they agreed.'. Still, he had much to learn about everything, and that is how they got to this point in time.

* * *

 "And so I think we should have increased security in and around the north and east sectors of the palace," Conrart said as he and Yuuri walked and did some checks before the preparations actually began.

"Yeah, that should be fine." He said nodding. "But I don't think we have to worry. Nothing bad should go down, right? It's only a celebration." He added. 

"A celebration for you."  He said to his godson. "Five years is quite the accomplishment, all this is just precaution." 

"Of course." 

It was true. Things had happened during those five years. The first two were him just stumbling and flailing around trying to keep above water. Then after that, he cracked down and began making reforms. For one the not so internalized racism that seemed to be widespread. It hadn't changed overnight. It took accords and treaties and opening the country to further trade and exports. And even still there were still people stuck in their old ways. Yuuri couldn't help but feel bad about it. 

"No no no No!" 

He'd recognized the voice immediately. Wolfram. Yuuri hadn't understood why he decided to do the party planning himself. They did have people for that. The thought crossed his mind again as he and Conrart began to stroll past the grand ballroom. 

"You're doing it all wrong!" He said his voice still raised. "Look. The cool colors go like this and the contrasting colors go  _here."_ Wolfram pointed harshly to a spot. 

Yuuri tapped his godfather and nodded into the room so that they could go see.

"Wolf." He said calling to his fiance. "What did we talk about?" He asked the blonde with a little smile. 

Wolfram sighed and straightened his back. "If I want people to do what I want I have to be nice to them." He said. "But how can I be nice if they're ruining everything they lay their dirty hands on!" He said pointedly at one lady who was standing off to the side sadly. 

"If this is stressing you out you don't have to do it." He said calmly. "Just get the event planner to take over it'll be easier and then you can-" He was interrupted. 

"I will not just hand over the planning. I can do at least this much." He said straightening his papers on the table. "Everything has to be perfect. It's going to be a big night after all." He said haughtily crossing his arms proudly. 

"Really?" Yuuri asked. "What is it? Did I forget a holiday?" 

Wolfram scrunched his nose a bit in distaste. "It could be a holiday if you wanted, but I, personally think that's a bit much. I don't want to rub it in anyone's faces." He said with a small smile. 

It made Yuuri's heart flutter when he smiled. He especially liked to be the cause of said smiles. After all this time the two of them had grown close. Wolfram was his best friend. They would do anything for each other.  

"Well I wouldn't want that either, but we can't help other peoples jealousy," Yuuri told the blond who seemed to like that answer. He glanced around the large room and began to doubt him again. "Wolf, you sure you can have this done by the time people start arriving?" He asked 

"Of course. Don't you know who you're talking to you whimp?" He said confidently. "I can do anything." Then as if he remembered something he stood up even straighter. "That's right." He said almost to himself. Then he turned back to the woman who was standing there forgotten. "Please make sure the tables are aligned in this order." He pointed to a piece of paper. Wolfram them walked around the table to the double black and almost as if they were completely in sync they began to walk in pace to the double doors. 

-

There was a knock at the doors and Yuuri looked up from his papers. 

"Come in," he said pushing said papers aside. Honestly, he didn't know who he expected to come in, but it wasn't Gwendal. He walked in slowly as if he weren't sure he should be there. It sort of threw him off to see the large man almost tiptoeing over himself. "Er, something you need Gwen?" Yuuri asked. 

The man stiffened up and cleared his throat. "Yes, permission to speak freely?" He asked. 

"You don't have to ask about that. You know that, Gwen. What is it?" 

"What are your intentions with my brother?" He'd said it so suddenly that Yuuri couldn't be sure if he heard him right

"Excuse me?" Was all he could think to say. 

"Wolfram. What are you going to do with him?" The older person asked. 

"I don't understand what you're talking about? What should be done with him?" The king said wholly confused. 

"The two of you are engaged, yet you've not done any wedding preparations or romantic activities." He said pausing to gauge Yuuri's expression. "That's why I believe it would be in both of your best interests if the engagement was annulled." 

The word made Yuuri's stomach drop and he stood up. "What are you talking about? Why would we annul the engagement? We have a daughter together." 

"Do you love him?" He asked. "Do you think you could ever love him as much as he loves you?" He didn't let Yuuri get a word in edgewise. "Yuuri, he is still young. He could have his pick of the best suitors from here to your world. He has his military career to think of and he won't be this young forever. He would cross deserts and oceans for you, if you told him to have blind faith in you and walk off a cliff he would do it. No question. And you? You could have anyone you could want too. And if you want no one that's fine. But if you have no intention of marrying him and treating him correctly then end this accidental engagement. I'm sure if you don't want to marry him someone else will be more than glad to step in and fill the role. There would be lines trying to woo him. To make him theirs." 

Yuuri frowned and sat back down. "I see. Well. I guess that's something I'll think about them." 

"Good. Well, that was all. Goodbye." He said taking his leave. 

Yuuri watched as the older man left the room. He couldn't wipe the frown from his face. He didn't want some stranger taking Wolfram away from him. Wolfram was his best friend. He enjoyed his company and to think of someone else just coming in and sweeping him off his feet and talking him away didn't sit well with him. He couldn't find the energy to finish his paperwork. So he didn't. What he did do was check up on party preparations and Wolfram. 

He watched from a distance as the blonde barked orders and nodded. The hall looked extravagant. He caught wolf looking fondly at the whole set up and he wanted to go to him and tell him how great it all looked, but what Gwendal had said to him settled back in his mind and he decided against it. Maybe it really would be best for the both of them. He frowned to himself again before wandering around the castle and thinking it over. 

-

As the night was pulling to an end wolfram pulled Yuuri off to the side. And the king would've been upset by this, after all, it was a diplomatic function, but everything stopped for him when he heard Wolfram say his name. 

"Yuuri," he began, instantly getting the others attention, "don't you have anything to say to me?" He asked sounding a mic of hurt and hopeful. His lashes were wet and almost brimming with tears. 

He took a step back at the sudden question. Say? What did he have to say to him? He racked his mind looking for  _something_ to help. Something to make him feel better. God, he didn't think he could handle it if he were the reason Wolfram cried. Wolf was always so strong. So smart. He was a genius when it came to coming up with strategies. Yuuri loved it when he laughed. He loved it when his nose crinkled when he laughed extra hard. He loved the way the bed dipped when he got into bed, and the feeling of his silk nightgown as it rubbed against him. And Oh- the thought of the something he could say. 

"Wolf," He said gently, to match the tone of the other of desperation. "Thank you. For tonight. It's thanks to you, wholly that the ball went off without a hitch. So thank you, Wolfram, really." Yuuri smiled as he spoke. Of course. Someone works hard, its only natural that they'd want a thank you for their efforts. 

The Blonds expression turned to one of pure pain and sadness. Only for a moment. A blink and you miss it sort of thing. Then his expression went back the that of a kicked puppy and he gave a shuddering breath and Yuuri couldn't take anymore. 

"Please Wolfram," he said closing the gap between them and grabbing his shoulders, "tell me what's wrong. I can fix it. I'm the king, after all, so please." He urged him to say something. Anything. Yuuri could feel Wolfram shaking. 

When he was grabbed he let out a soft fast and the hope in him that had all but died came back to life. Only to be killed again. What in the world was Yuuri talking about? There was only one thing he wanted. The same thing he wanted for four years. He wanted to ask to marry him. He wanted to be his not only in heart and mind but in the title. He steeled himself and breaks out of Yuuri's hold. 

"Look at me Yuuri. Really look. At me. At what I'm wearing and-" he didn't know what else to say so he simply spread his arms in a show of his attire. He was wearing a white suit that seemed to glow in the moonlight. His hair pulled into a delicate ponytail at the base of his neck a single plait interwoven into the ponytail. He gave Yuuri time to really look at him. "Now, don't you have anything to say to me, at all? Please?" He almost begged. 

"You look amazing." He said searching for words to please him. "Like the suit was made just for you and-" he was cut off by a heartbreaking sigh. 

"Just stop Yuuri, I get it. I understand now." He said eerily calm. By this point in time, he'd stopped shaking and he'd dried his eyes. There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. A decision. Hard and absolute. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in then opened them. "Goodbye, Yuuri."  He said without a hint of a smile, no fondness in his voice. Then he turned and walked away. 

Yuuri didn't know what happened but that 'goodbye' felt too final. It felt real. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He went to say something but Wolfram was already walking away from him. He was walking tall and straight. Like he was given a mission and he wasn't coming back. This time it was Yuuri's turn to shake. He legs shook as he stumbled after him, trying to catch up. But with each step forwards it seemed Wolfram moved miles. 

"Wolfram." He called out to him, but to his dismay, wolfram kept walking. "stop!" He said softly reaching out as if he could reach him. "Wolfram stop." He said again a little louder. Again nothing. Yuuri stopped chasing and stood straight. "Stop! That is an order!" He said almost impossibly loud, his voice seemed to reverberate through the entire room and even the music stopped, but he didn't care that he'd caused a scene because Wolfram stopped too, his back still to him. "Look at me," Yuuri said. 

Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks. So had everything else. Now people were staring. And now he couldn't be disrespectful to his king. He turned to him with an official military salute. He would've winced at the few gasps it earned but he was beyond that now. Numb. "Heika." He said stonily. 

Yuuri had used that halt in his steps to get close to him again. "Wolf, please. I don't know what you want from me. Please, tell me. Help me." He said reaching out to touch him, but stopping when he saw how the blonde flinched at his hand. 

Yuuri didn't want what he wanted. That was alright. They were different people. But if he did this he'd never be able to leave. And that was best for both of them. It was unbecoming of a prince but he poked out his tongue to wet his lips and looked at him. "If that is all, Heika, may I be excused? I'm feeling fatigued." He pressed a hand to his flat stomach to help further the lie. 

Yuuri glanced around to see people openly staring and whispering. His eyes then swept back to Wolfram. "Oh, of course. Uh, let me escort you to the rooms." A hand settled on his shoulders and he glanced up to see Gwendal.

"That won't is necessary, Heika, after all, these people are your guests. I'll escort him in your place." He said in a tone that said he had no place to argue. 

Yuuri glanced back to Wolfram to find that his steely face was no longer there, instead he looked to Gwendal, relief clear on his features. And it was thanks to that he almost said no. Who was gwendal to make him look like that?? So full of relief and relaxation. He didn't even get a word in before the two brothers were in each other's arms and walking away. 

Quickly they made it to the heavy wooden doors and they shut behind them with a loud finality. It was then Yuuri remembered where he was, who he was. He gave a strained smile and waved a hand to resume the festivities. But it wasn't the same after that, with each dance he danced he wanted nothing more to leave and check up on Wolf. Yuuri was concerned because he'd never seen him like that. Not to mention he'd not returned. nor did his escort. And he knew it was stupid. He knew he wasn't thinking right but he couldn't help but think something was going on between them. They were brothers after all though. So he put that thought aside along with the unease he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Later that night when all the guests had finally left, the sun was just beginning to crest, he went to sleep. Telling the maids and servants that they should get some rest, and then they could think about cleaning up. By this point, it was pure muscle memory and he made it to his rooms basically with his eyes closed. As the door shut behind him he relaxed and went to the bed. Yuuri hoped wolfram had cooled down by this point, so when he laid down he was stiff and facing away from where he knew wolf laid sleeping. God, his breathing was so soft he couldn't hear it. Finally, against his better judgment, he turned to look at the blonde and his heart dropped.

Wolfram wasn't there. Yuuri quickly and frantically patted the space where he normally was and made extra sure he wasn't there. The spot wasn't even warm, he hadn't slept there at all during the night. It was distressing, to say the least. They'd fought before, on occasion it had even come to blows, but Wolf had always slept with him. He would just be given the cold shoulder for a few days. The longest they had gone without speaking to each other was two weeks. Yuuri had broken after the third day and had tried to initiate a conversation but Wolf had had none of it. Then his resolve finally broke down during breakfast when he asked him to pass the jam. Yuuri had been overjoyed. Anyways the point was that even during that time they weren't speaking wolfram had still slept in the same bed with him. It was a constant. Something he didn't expect to change. But it had and now the bed felt cold and he couldn't even think of sleeping. So he didn't. Instead, he sat up in the bed that should've been shared and fretted over what he'd done wrong. He hadn't looked at a woman all night. He was doing well with the kingdom. Greta was excelling in all her studies. He had no clue. There was a soft knock at the door and he was almost instantly out of bed, finally, Wolf was there to tell home his wrongdoings. Which was probably none of all the times he had been accused of cheating. His feet took him to the door in record time and he swung it open to reveal a timid looking woman. 

She gasped and jumped as the door was so suddenly opened. "Oh Yuuri Heika Maou, good morning?" She said quickly bowing. 

Yuuri pushed away the disappointment that had abruptly settled in his gut and gave her a weak smile. "Yes, Loralia?" He said trying not to sound too disappointed. 

"Oh, yes. Good morning Yuuri Heika Maou, I came to tell you breakfast would be postponed. The chefs are quite tired from the party preparations and need some rest before any more kitchen work." She tried to explain it as politely as possible. 

"Oh, I see, thank you Loralia." He said nodding. 

"My apologies for waking you." She said with a bow and leaving him to stand there. 

After that, he did try and shut his eyes for a few hours. It felt like he'd only been asleep for seconds by the time she came back to tell him breakfast was ready. To his horror, Wolfram had not been at breakfast. But Conrart and Gwendal were. They both sat quietly, only picking at their foods. Yuuri had tried asked about his whereabouts

Conrad and Gwendal just exchanged glances before Gwendal spoke up.

Just who Yuuri didn't want to hear from. The way he'd sheltered Wolf from him and others looks the night before left him with a sick feeling.

"I saw him off early this morning with his men. Just a routine check of the southernmost border." He said before putting some food into his mouth. 

"Oh, I see then," Yuuri said back, "and did he say when he was coming back?" He asked. 

The two men shared another look and there was a slight moment of silence. 

"Well, these things usually take around fourteen days, if he's being through." The older one stated. 

"And if he's not?" Asked Yuuri looking down to his food, moving it around with his fork, not eating it. 

"I couldn't say for sure." Replied Gwendal. 

"I see." He said with a sigh. Two weeks. That was a long time. At last time they weren't speaking he was still there. He could still see him. This time it was like Wolf was avoiding him. Intentionally. They needed to talk about what had happened at the ball. 

The first week went by antagonizingly slowly. He had his lessons and he rearranged finances within the kingdom. And he went to sleep every night alone, feeling cold. He didn't try and get used to it because by the time he came back the whole thing would've blown over. He would be forgiven and all would be well. 

The second week felt like an eternity. He hoped that every day the troops would return and he'd get a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he would tell him how boring it had been. And he just couldn't wait for him to come back. 

Except that he didn't come back. 

Yuuri had heard that they'd finally been sighted on the return and he waited excitedly by the gate. One by one Wolf's troops passed him, giving gruff hellos and curt nods. But he didn't see Wolfram among them and his heart twisted in his chest and he scrambled to grab one of the soldiers. 

"Wolf, er, where is he? Is he okay?" He asked trying to hide his fear. Did something happen? His stomach flipped at the thought that he'd been hurt. He wanted to throw up. 

The soldier looked at him with dark eyes and straightened up, taking Yuuri's hand off of his shoulder. "He was summoned. By his mother. He's fine, he only went to meet her." He explained. "If that is all?" He asked waiting to be released 

Yuuri blinked and took a step back. "Oh, of course. That is all, you're excused." He was just with his mom. He didn't have to worry. He'd be back within a few days. 

Except that he wasn't. 

A whole week passed and nothing. He'd heard nothing from him. It had almost been a whole month since the party. Why wasn't he home? Yuuri was starting to seriously worried. The rumors he heard floating around didn't help at all. He missed him so much it hurt. He couldn't sleep all alone in that bed. Yuuri had tried to trick himself by using pillows to create a body next to him. And it helped until he brushed up against it and it wasn't warm. Then it was only a cruel reminder that Wolfram wasn't there next to him. 

 He hated walking into a room and for it to go quiet. He knew what those pitying looks meant. Everyone was saying Wolfram left him. But once he came back they would regret their words. He was coming back. He had to. They- they had Greta. What would she do without her papa? 

Finally the next day Yuuri had managed to corner both Conrart and Gwendal. Both of their favorite foods and a light dessert, that and he had guards standing post at all the exits. "Where is he?" He started the questions. 

"Where is who?" Conrart asked feigning ignorance. He knew exactly who the young king was talking about. 

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled letting his utensils clatter back onto his plate. "Where is he?!" He half yelled coming back down. 

"He's with his mother, you know that." His godfather said softly. 

"I-I know. But its been almost a month and I haven't seen him. He hasn't written or anything. I-I don't know what to do. I miss him so much." He said all in one breath. Then he shuddered slightly. "I just want him to come home already." The young prince rested his head in his hands. 

The two older men that sat at the table shared a look and had a silent argument. One which the older brother lost. 

There was a gruff sigh and he set down his fork gently. "Yuuri, I don't think Wolfram will be returning. At least not to stay. he might come back occasionally to visit, but he's not going to be coming back." He tried to keep his voice even and calm. 

As he listened everything stopped. It was like the room had been spinning and people were screaming, but now everything had stopped so suddenly. He wanted to throw up. Yuuri shook his head. "No. What are you saying?" He asked. "He's coming back. He has to." Yuuri didn't understand. Why wouldn't he come back? 

He opened his mouth to talk then closed. "I did try and warn you," Gwendal said slowly. "You didn't take my advice?" He asked. 

"What? What are you talking about?" He said clearly seconds away from breaking down and the other man couldn't help but to sigh again. 

"I told you. I told be best for the both of you if you annulled the engagement." 

"You told him that?" Conrart said crossing his arms with a frown. 

"I did," the eldest said turning to him, "I knew that Wolfram would be devastated if the time on their engagement ran out, and he was!" He said defensively. " I was only looking to spare his feelings because his fiance didnt want to marry him!" 

"That was not your place to intrude. what right did you have to but in?" the brunette asked him. 

They argued as if Yuuri wasn't there at all. They went back and forth getting angry with each other. Each argument went past Yuuri and somewhere along the line, he'd stopped paying attention. Taking time to processes what he'd heard. 

"Wait." he said normally, and the other two immediately stopped talking, "what did you mean by time on the engagement 'ran out'?" He asked eerily calm. 

They were both quiet, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation. 

"As of that night, your engagement to Wolfram von Bielefelt is null." He didnt cut corners or try to beat around the bush. "As per tradition, If an engaged couple had not been married by their fifth year the engagement is void. It's to let people get out of political and or loveless relationships." He didnt think that was a good way to explain it, but it made sense. "You're not engaged to him anymore." He didnt try and sugar coat it. 

Yuuri looked at the other man who just silently nodded then he started crying. He tried to form words but none came out instead he hid his face away and sobbed. Conrart moved forward an embraced him and as Yuuri shook he just sat there and patted his back. They let him cry for a long time and Gwendal didnt understand why he was crying, at least not that much. He'd never had any clear intention of marrying him. and most public advances by Wolf had been chastised. saying that two boys couldn't be together, that they were only friends. Best friends. If that was indeed the case then he should be happy for him. Now he had a _real_ chance at being happy. Didnt he want that for him? 

After he stopped shaking Conrart took him to his rooms. Not The room that Yuuri shared with Wolfram, but his own personal room. Yuuri had said that he didnt want to be alone. 

In fact, he stayed cooped up in the room for days, having food delivered to him, his work was brought in an out as necessary and it stayed like that.  For almost a week. Until one day he and his godfather were sitting around in the said room, lounging and then there was a knock at his door. Conrart looked up and put his book down and walked to the door. It was Gwendal. 

He glanced at Yuuri and asked if he could talk to Conrart alone. They spared him a last lance before they stepped out of the door. 

Yuuri could hear murmurs that didnt sound happy. He stood up carefully and walked lightly to the door pressing is an ear to the thick wood to try and ear better. 

"You got an invitation as well?" he heard Conrart ask. 

"It's unexpected." he heard Gwen's deep voice rumbled back. 

"It's entirely too soon, that's what it is." He said sounding exasperated. "What is Cecilie thinking, his engagement to Yuuri only just ended. And shes alread having a suitor party. what if someone proposes to him on the spot? " He said sounding frustrated. 

"He can take care of himself. besides, we cant blame her, she wants him to marry well, he's still young, attractive. He could have his pick of the litter, and you know it" Gwen said. 

Yuuri's brow furrowed. invitation? To what? what was Cecilie doing? What did Wolfram have to do with it? somehow he lost his balance and fell against the door. He winced as it made a soft clicking noise.  

"Shhh," Conrart shushed his half-brother, "be quiet. listen, did you hear that." 

It went dead silent for a moment and Yuuri was sure he'd been caught eavesdropping. 

"You're imagining things, Weller." The older said. ". . . Are you going to go?" The older of the two asked. 

There was a slight pause and then he answered. "Are you?" 

Yuuri heard a sigh. "I think I have to. I don't want him to think We've abandoned him. because that's not what happened." 

"I know that. you know that. I'm sure he doesn't think that." 

"Weller, he's more sensitive than you think. He's young." Gwen said with a fond sounding sigh. "And I'll try to keep away all suitors for as long as im there, he won't get engaged so soon if I have something to do with it." 

"You hear that Yuuri?" Conrart asked. "Gwendal's just volunteered to act as a buffer for the time being." 

Suddenly the door was gone and stumbling forward was all he could do to not fall flat on his face. 

"What do you think? Sounds good while we come up with a plan?" Conrart gave him a smile.

 "A plan for what?" Yuuri asked. 

"To get you back with Wolfram of course," Gwendal said as if it were obvious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my god. I accidentally posted it early and I had to scramble to finish it up. For the eight of you that read it before it was finished, I am so sorry. My bad Kawaiiuasgi, I could've done better by you. but chapter two and the conclusion is cooming soon!!!
> 
> also, this was SO not beta read, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
